1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an automated part assembly machine, and more particularly, to such a machine provided with at least two robots for assembly a product from a number of parts of different configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Early Publication (KOKAI) No. 4-223827 discloses a prior automated part assembly machine with a robot and a pair of operator hands selectively attached to the robot for effecting different operations in assembly parts held by a jig placed on a work table. The parts are stored in a pallet disposed adjacent the work table and are picked up by the operator hand attached to the robot and transferred to the jig on the work table for assembly thereat. The robot is supported on a base, while the work table is movable relative to the base and the pallet. That is, the jig on the work table is movable relative to the robot on the base so that the jig can move out of the reach of the robot for processing of the parts by a facility other than the robot.